marvel_dc_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna
Summary Zatanna is a superhero and one of the greatest magic-users in the DC Universe. Daughter of the great magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. The traditional method of spell-casting she uses involves speaking words and sentences backwards. In addition to her career as a hero, she is also a very notable stage performer. She has been a member of the Justice League of America, the Sentinels of Magic, and the Seven Soldiers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. Unknown, possibly 4-B'''at her peak with magic | '''Low 2-C | At least 5-A, possibly far higher at her peak Name: Zatanna Zatara Origin: DC Comics, Hawkman Vol. 1 #4 Gender: Female Age: Probably in her 30s Classification: Human Magician (Homo Magi) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characiteristics, Magic User, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Barrier / Shield Creation, Precognition, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation/Wiping, Astral Projection, Healing, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Magic | All of the Previous, as well as Superhuman Durability Attack Potency: Street level physically. Unknown, possibly Solar System level at her peak with magic (Has been stated to be the strongest member of the Justice League. Has defeated Lobo, Despero and Mary Marvel) | Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Zor, who is one of the Time Tailors. Manipulated space and time to command the Seven Soldiers ) | At least Large Planet level (Comparable to most High-level Superhumans, such as Aquaman and Green Lanterns), possibly far higher in her peak (Was capable of escaping Nanda Parbat) Speed: Peak Human movement. Unknown flight speed | Unknown (Kept up with Zor) | Peak Human'''movement. '''Unknown flight speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown | Street Class Durability: Street level physically. Unknown, possibly Solar System level with magic shields | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ with magic shields | Street level physically. Possibly Large Planet level with magic shields Stamina: High | Unknown | High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Her Magic Wand Intelligence: High. Zatanna is one the most skillful magicians in the world, with a vast understanding of the occult and the mystic. Skilled hand-to-hand combattant. Weaknesses: Physically just a human, depends on barriers and shields to defend herself Feats: Defeated Despero Defeated Lobo Defeated Mary Marvel Effortlesly generated a year's worth of Solar Luminosity in one second Post Flashpoint Feats: Casually restrained Aquaman Seen matching a Green Lantern's blast Survived a punch from Wonder Woman Survived a full power blast from Power Ring Established a hole in the fabric of Space-Time Was capable the Justice League Dark away from Nanda Parbat, even though it could have "shattered the walls of reality" Key: Normal level | In "Seven Soldiers: Zatanna" | Post Flashpoint Note: * Respect Thread * Second Respect Thread (In Russian)